


A Few Firsts

by sendgays



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fisting, M/M, PWP, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendgays/pseuds/sendgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(PWP) Goku finally tries to initiate a relationship with the Prince, but Vegeta is going to teach him a few new things about pleasure. Kakavege yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This is another work that began as a series of asks on Tumblr written for @kakarot-kun! I hope you enjoy! Thank you to Cluen for looking over it!
> 
> Warnings: PWP, Yaoi, Deep fisting, Very slight S/M vibe

Hearing a soft tapping at the balcony door, Vegeta smirked that the mighty Kakarot had finally given into his needs and sought out the Prince. Rolling over in his bed to look outside, he raised an eyebrow at the fact that the other Saiyan had arrived wearing nothing but his orange boxers. A purr built in Vegeta's throat, glad that there would be no pretense for this late night visit. Strolling to the door he opened it slowly, only to be nearly knocked over by Kakarot's sudden strong embrace.

Goku pounced on the Prince at the first chance he could, he had waited too long already and any wasted seconds suddenly felt like a lifetime now that he had finally gathered the courage to act on his feelings. That Vegeta had opened the door with a grin was the only permission he needed. His lips roamed tanned flesh, kissing and nipping everywhere he could find purchase on Vegeta's squirming figure. His hands were equally busy, tracing every contour of the body he usually only got to touch during their brutal fights. He vowed tonight that would change for good or bad.

Surprised by the overly enthusiastic display, Vegeta tried to wriggle free of Kakarot's crushing grip and take control of the situation. But the other Saiyan had latched onto him in almost a death grip and was assaulting every reachable part of his body with hands and lips. Struggling to get even an arm free, he reached up and slapped Kakarot sharply.

The stinging slap brought Goku to his senses and he looked down at the shorter man in shock, trying to hide the heartbreak from his eyes. But before he could go too far down that road, he felt Vegeta's lips on his and feelings of rapture bloomed within his chest, spreading throughout his body. The Prince was kissing him instead of cursing him, exploring his body instead of pushing him away. Now getting what he had yearned for, he wondered why he had waited so long to confess his true feelings.

Having anticipated this moment for such a long time, Vegeta was not going to let Kakarot rush ahead like he did with everything else. He took his time exploring the younger Saiyan's mouth, learning every texture and taste of his former rival. His hands followed his tongue's lead and wandered over the exposed body pressed tightly against him, feeling the results of a lifetime of training. There was one particular muscle rubbing against him though that brought a smirk to his face.

 _'Soon, Kakarot_ ,’ he thought with a grin.

Goku was already breathing heavily from the overwhelming joy of his dreams coming true and the fire that Vegeta was stroking within his body from passionate kiss and touches. He was sure that Vegeta had already noticed his growing excitement, but he didn't care. His Prince deserved to know what he did to his body--how Goku yearned for more and had been willing to beg for it tonight. Not content with the pace though he picked up the small Saiyan and carried him to the bed, tumbling down atop him in a pile of limbs.

Vegeta growled angrily as the larger male landed on top of him. Grabbing Kakarot's hair and yanking his head back, Vegeta glared at the overly eager smile on the other Saiyan's face. Biting the glistening lower lip in front of him, Vegeta used the distraction to flip their positions, straddling his partner's waist with crossed arms.

"Since it took you so long to come to me, Kakarot, I'd assumed you had better self-control than this. Maybe I should remind you of your place," he smirked wickedly.

Goku squirmed under the Prince, eager for anything to happen. His hands couldn't stay still, traveling over tanned thighs lovingly, as he locked eyes with the man he had been dreaming about for years.

"Go ahead, Vegeta," he answered, licking his swollen lip in anticipation. The small Saiyan scooted forward, until his crotch was tantalizingly close to Goku's face. Cheeks flushing at the sight of Vegeta's tented boxers; he wiped the small trickle of drool from his mouth and whined in desperation.

Vegeta rubbed the front of his boxers with a smirk, watching with satisfaction how Kakarot's eyes were glued to his every movement. Slowly pushing the fabric down until his dick sprung free, he gave it a few slow strokes with his other hand. The other Saiyan reached to take over, but Vegeta batted the hand away with a grin.

"Use your mouth," he instructed, pushing his hips forward until the leaking tip of his cock brushed against Kakarot's lips. His newfound lover wasted no time in complying.

Goku greedily took the proffered dick into his mouth. As soon as the salty taste of the Prince hit his tongue he let out a deep, resonating moan. He had spent countless nights fantasizing about being able to do this to the man atop him and the reality didn't disappoint. Moving his tongue over the hard member, he watched each of Vegeta's reactions carefully, trying to find out what he liked best. Grabbing in his hand what he couldn't fit in his mouth, he pumped in rhythm with his head's movement.

The Prince purred in pleasure at finally having his cock between the full lips of the other Saiyan. What had started as a power fantasy so many years ago had evolved into an actual romantic longing that he was at last able to fulfill. Unsure if it was just this one night or the start of something more, Vegeta was resolved to enjoy himself and not think about tomorrow. Even if he had wanted to dwell on the potential consequences, the delicious suction to his sensitive member was distracting him from everything else right now.

From the way Vegeta was staring down at him with half-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips, Goku guessed that he was doing a good job for his first time. He smiled around the heavy cock, elated that he was able to bring pleasure to the Prince. Goku's cheeks caved inwards as he sucked and slurped the delicious treat he was given, determined to make the stubborn Saiyan above him see how much he truly cared. Having never been very good with words, the Earthling would use actions to prove his love.

Putting one hand on the headboard to steady himself and one in Kakarot's thick, black hair, Vegeta eased forward slightly. The man beneath him gurgled, but resolutely let him continue. Vegeta could feel the gag reflex caressing his dick and he closed his eyes in bliss, pressing further into that hot mouth. _'Fuck.'_ The wonderful feeling of Kakarot choking on his whole length was the best feeling the Prince had ever experienced. He gently wiped the tears from his rival's eyes before moving again.

Goku fought to breathe as Vegeta's cock forcefully slid completely down his throat. It stayed there for just a moment before retracting and allowing him to breathe again. Gasping for air, he would have glared at the Prince if the look on the small Saiyan's face wasn't so endearing at the moment. He had known getting involved with Vegeta would come with certain risks, but he was willing to pay a small price like that in order to see the tender look of adoration on the stoic Saiyan. He opened his mouth again.

Vegeta grinned as he saw Kakarot open up for more, his cock twitching in anticipation of the feeling of being surrounded once again. Wanting to reward the trusting display, he thrust back inside with a low moan. He tried to keep his eyes locked with the man beneath him, but it was so hard as he moved in and out of that constricting throat. Cupping a hand around Kakarot's flushed face, Vegeta stroked a thumb over the reddened cheek.

"You're doing amazing, Kakarot. Just keep breathing."

Goku fought to do as his Prince instructed him, the praise more important to him than the burning sensation in his throat. Trying to distract himself, he reached to grab Vegeta’s firm ass in his hands; kneading the flesh between his fingers brought forth a deep moan from Vegeta's lips, prompting Goku to massage him more. There was a jerk of the hips and Vegeta's cock managed to find a way even deeper in to Goku's mouth. As he choked up, he felt Vegeta pull out and replace his dick with a kiss.

Now smothering the other Saiyan with his mouth, Vegeta's hands curled around Kakarot's face and neck. One thumb traced lightly over a blushed cheek as his other thumb stroked his lover's windpipe with a gentle pressure. Kakarot's fingertips dug into the soft flesh of his ass, prompting Vegeta to pull away slightly from the kiss. Staring deeply into Kakarot's eyes, he didn't break their gaze as he slid backwards. Grinding their hips together briefly as he passed, he stopped between Kakarot's legs.

Goku couldn't catch his breath even as his lips were released; just watching the lithe Saiyan move over his body was enough to leave him gasping for air. Then as he felt Vegeta's cock rub against him, it was as if his lungs had collapsed and he was left panting and whimpering for more. Every nerve in his body was on edge as the smaller body settled between his legs and slowly pulled his boxers down. Biting down on his lip as his cock was finally freed; he tasted blood once Vegeta grabbed ahold of it.

Vegeta smirked at the way Kakarot thrust upwards into his hand so eagerly. Rubbing his thumb over the leaking tip, he released the cock and instead smeared the milky fluid between his fingers before bringing them to his lips. Slowly sucking each finger clean individually, he reveled in the way the panting man was watching him. Letting his hand fall back to the quivering dick before him, he pumped it slowly delighting in each whine that Kakarot uttered at the teasing touch.

Goku sucked at his busted lip, trying to memorize every movement and touch of Vegeta's fingers. To finally have one of those smooth hands gliding over his heated flesh would have been enough to set him off, but he wanted more. He looked at the ebony eyes watching him nervously, wanting to speed things up without ruining the moment.

"Vegeta, more, please," he whimpered. The slow stroking was going to send him crazy if things continued this way so he spread his pale legs, silently asking for what he wanted.

Grinning at the gesture, Vegeta rubbed his hands over the spread thighs. "What, Kakarot? Something you wanted?" He chuckled at the blush spreading across the younger man's face.

"I'm going to fuck you, don't worry. But we're going to go at my pace.” Vegeta grinned and then pulled Kakarot's hips upwards, dragging the larger man across the bed as he brought the long legs over his shoulders. Licking his lips as he eyed his prize, he leaned forward and lapped slowly at the outside of Kakarot's tight ring of muscles.

Goku let out a surprised gasp as he felt Vegeta's wet tongue somewhere unexpected. Wiggling his hips at the odd feeling, he was soon being held in place by a chucking Prince. He could feel Vegeta mapping out every bit of his body, rubbing against his sensitive flesh. The rough tongue traced his outer ring slowly, as if there was nothing better in the world to be doing at the moment. Then the adventurous tongue slipped inside him and he didn't recognize the moans in the room as his own anymore.

Pushing his tongue inside of Kakarot, brought forth the most arousing sounds Vegeta had heard the man produce so far. He thrust in and out of the heated flesh, imagining what it would be like when he finally was able to put something a lot more substantial inside the other Saiyan. Ignoring his aching cock, he kept licking and sucking at Kakarot's entrance making it wet with his saliva. One of his hands slid down to grasp his partner's dick and Kakarot's hips pushed upwards with a low whimper.

Goku put a hand over his face, not wanting Vegeta to see how flustered he was getting over the attention he was receiving. He had never been touched that way before and was now overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure his Prince was giving him. Once Vegeta began stroking him again his body jerked in response, but it was too hard to get any more friction from the position he was in. He needed more, needed Vegeta to show him new heights of ecstasy. He wanted whatever Vegeta would give him.

"Please!" Goku shouted out from behind his small cover.

Vegeta purred against Kakarot's skin at the beautiful way he begged. "Alright, Kakarot, because you asked so nicely," he smirked and lowered the Saiyan back on the bed. Standing up to fetch something to use as a lube, a strong hand grabbed and held tightly to him.

"Where are you going?" Kakarot asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You're going to want me to use something to make this easier," he answered with a leer. Kakarot blushed and let him go. Going through his closet he found what he needed.

Vegeta stood over him with a small bottle and a wolfish grin. Goku swallowed the lump in his throat, his need for what was coming next far outweighing any nervousness he felt. Vegeta knelt on the bed between his legs again like a predator, then opened the bottle and poured some liquid in his hand.

"Relax, Kakarot, I'm going to give you so much more soon," he whispered as two of his slicked fingers pressed inside.

Goku let out a gasp at the way his body was suddenly being stretched. It was stranger than Vegeta’s tongue, but there was also an undeniably addicting quality to the feeling of those fingers exploring inside him.

Slowly stretching Kakarot was a reward all itself as Vegeta rubbed a corded thigh while shushing his small whines. After a few moments the cries of discomfort ceased and Kakarot looked at him with big, black eyes which he took as a readiness for more. After adding a third finger, the younger Saiyan bit his lip and held his breath.

"Touch yourself if it hurts too much," Vegeta leered.

Hesitantly the third class reached for his dick and began to slowly stroke himself, never breaking eye contact with the Prince. All the stimulation he was experiencing and the way Vegeta stared at him with such intensity were driving Goku towards the edge. He could already feel his thighs shaking from being stroked on the inside and out. Grabbing his throbbing cock tightly, he willed himself to calm down. All of these new sensations were causing him to react too quickly and he wanted to come with Vegeta, not before the main event even began.

"I...I'm ready, Vegeta...you're driving me crazy..."

"Not yet, Kakarot, but I will soon.” Vegeta purred at hispartner's impatient reaction, slowly retracting his fingers and pouring more lube on his own cock. "Kakarot, I promise I will give you more pleasure than you thought possible, do you trust me?"

Dark eyes stared into his and Kakarot nodded. Smirking he positioned himself between those long, pale legs and slowly pushed his dick inside so that the trembling man beneath him would feel every inch. Eyes rolling back in his head, Vegeta never thought his former enemy would feel so great.

Letting out a long, guttural moan as he felt Vegeta sink into his body, Goku's whole body bowed from the intensity. He had thought just the Prince's fingers were heavenly, but this was a whole other level of pleasure. His body burned as he felt Vegeta slowly moving in long, fluid motions, barely giving him time to breathe as he adjusted to the new sensation. He heard Vegeta whispering above him, but he felt too dizzy to make out the words. The only thought in his head was that he wanted more.

Clutching at shivering thighs, Vegeta fought to not immediately fuck Kakarot's brains out. No, he had been waiting for this moment since the first time he had laid eyes on the third class fighter. Even when passing time with the woman, he had dreamed of having his rival spread out before him this way. Moaning and mewling for more as Vegeta let loose every sexual fantasy on his stunning body. He could restrain himself. As he brushed against Kakarot's hidden gland though, the cries of the man beneath him had him doubting his self-control.

Goku didn't know what had just happened, but he heard himself begging for Vegeta to do it again before he even realized he was talking. It was as if each time he thought he knew what to expect from their tryst, Vegeta came up with a new way to steal his breath away. Goku was beginning to wonder if he would survive their encounter. Maybe that's why Vegeta had been so receptive to him--because he knew he could slowly kill the other Saiyan through sensory overload.

"What a way to go," Goku whispered with a slight smile.

Hearing Kakarot's exclamation, Vegeta smirked and knew his lover was ready. "Kakarot, I want to do something else," he whispered with a grin. The younger Saiyan looked up at him, eyes wide in anxiousness.

"W-What? I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong!" Goku stammered, wrapping his powerful legs and arms tightly around the Prince.

"Stop worrying, Kakarot, you trust me, remember?" he asked with a chuckle. Peeling the clinging appendages off him, he slowly rolled Kakarot over onto his hands and knees.

A shiver ran through Goku as he felt Vegeta pour more lube on his exposed ass. He turned to watch, confused why Vegeta felt it necessary at this point. Feeling more of Vegeta's fingers inside him again he was about to ask why, but he felt Vegeta still pressing further. He wanted to scream that it wasn't going to fit, but he buried his face in the sheets instead. He had said he trusted Vegeta and now he had to prove it.

"Shh, Kakarot, relax for me now," Vegeta soothed him until his whole fist slowly slid inside.

Not moving his encased arm except the slight twisting of his wrist, Vegeta rubbed his free hand over the smooth skin of his partner, letting Kakarot adjust to the sudden size difference.

"Trust me, Kakarot, you're going to start feeling good again soon," he whispered to the whimpering man. Kakarot turned his head to look at him with bleary eyes and nodded, managing a weak smile as well. Vegeta's chest thumped at the sight and he purred to his lover, "You're so fucking hot right now, all opened up to me."

Heart skipping a beat at Vegeta's praise, Goku turned his head back to the mattress to hide the sudden redness in his cheeks. The small movements inside him were gently washing away the sting from being stretched so much and in a few minutes it didn't seem so bad after all.

"Vegeta? Um, is there more to this?" he asked hesitantly, unsure whether he really wanted to know or not. There was a chuckle behind him and then Goku's eyes went wide as he felt even more of Vegeta's arm sink further, stretching and filling him even more. He would have never thought that much could fit inside of him, but Vegeta just kept going deeper and deeper.

Giving Kakarot more just as he asked, Vegeta slowly pushed further inside him and then just as slowly pulled back out. He traced his fingers lovingly around his partner's stretched entrance, admiring his handiwork with a smirk. Then he pressed inside once more, hearing a small groan from Kakarot this time. Keeping his movements smooth and slow for the time being, he wanted to hear the other Saiyan ask for more again.

"Tell me what you want, Kakarot," he purred, twisting his arm left and right.

Body swaying in response to Vegeta's movements, Goku's mouth moved but nothing other than small pants and moans came out. He had thought finally having Vegeta’s dick inside him would be the best thing ever, but again he had been proven wrong. Biting his trembling lip, he reveled in the thickness of Vegeta's arm sliding in him and the way that he could feel so much of the fist moving inside him. Goku was on the brink of tears now that Vegeta was elbow deep and stimulating his core with relentless pleasure.

Expertly maneuvering the twists and turns of Kakarot's body, Vegeta massaged his partner's insides with lavish attention. He was like a puppet master now, every little twist of his arm making Kakarot sing out and wiggle his body as if dancing. In all the ways Vegeta used to dream of bringing his former rival to his knees, this ending had never been one of them. This fantasy had been much more recent; only after their fusion had he realized his obsession was not entirely platonic.

Ignoring his own aching dick as all his energy was put into pleasing his partner, Vegeta leaned down to lick and nibble at Kakarot's tail scar. The purrs and moans from the man beneath him were so addicting that he knew he'd never be satisfied with another lover again. He was going to give so much to Kakarot that the other Saiyan would never stray. As he filled his lover's insides with his slender arm he knew that they had always been meant for each other, it had just taken time for them to realize it.

Cock dripping and drool running down his chin, Goku wasn't even sure if this was real anymore. He had never felt anything this amazing during sex before--it was so far beyond what he had experienced with Chi-Chi that he wondered if they had been doing it wrong all along. But Vegeta was teaching him the true meaning of pleasure now. The same man who used to curse his name was now coaxing him softly while fist fucking him. Stimulated by so many different sensations and emotions, there was suddenly a surge of pleasure through Goku's whole body that was so strong he collapsed against the bed.

"Ve...geta...please....I can't take any...more," he panted, his body still tingling from the afterglow. He felt Vegeta's arm slowly slide out of him and the Prince laid beside him and stared into his eyes so deeply he had to look away. Catching a glimpse of Vegeta's still hard cock, he hesitantly reached for it and traced its length slowly.

A small smirk crossed Vegeta's face as he watched the suddenly shy Saiyan start to pump his slick cock. Putting his hand over top the one Kakarot was stroking him with, Vegeta moved them faster. He was suddenly reminded how much he needed to cum and smashed his mouth against Kakarot's, biting and sucking on the still panting lips. Kakarot’s other arm came to rest over his hip, drawing them close together and it was enough to send him over the edge, moaning his ecstasy into his lover's kiss.

Feeling the hot spray hit his abs, Goku purred into Vegeta's mouth. He wanted to remember everything about this time together. For having been so scared as he teleported outside Vegeta's room, he was now glad that he had gotten this rare glimpse of the man he had been longing for. Retracting and staring at hazy eyes, he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Vegeta? Is it okay if we do this again sometime?"

Vegeta laughed, "Did you think I would just let you go so easily after that? We belong together, Kakarot. I'll never let another have you again," Vegeta purred before pressing their lips together once more. He felt a sticky hand stroke his cheek and he pulled back with a smirk.

"Let's get cleaned up, then you'll need some rest before we do anything more. Wait here a moment," he instructed as he got the bath ready. Coming back to gently scoop the larger man in his arms, they settled into the tub. Vegeta cleaned Kakarot and then himself before carrying his lover back to the bedroom.

Goku stood a little unsteady as Vegeta quickly changed the sheets before laying him down again. His eyes were already drooping closed and he wrapped himself around the small figure beside him.

"Thanks, Vegeta," he purred, barely awake now. He felt Vegeta snuggle under his chin and he smiled sleepily.

"It took you long enough to ask for it," Vegeta grumbled playfully against his chest.

Goku’s laughter turned into a yawn and he drifted off into a blissful slumber next to the Prince he adored.


End file.
